365 Days of Rose Weasley
by Marauderette 101
Summary: This is a story about boy meets girl. this isn't a love story, its a cynical approach to life and how everything that happened in those 365 days all came down to one thing. FATE. Because as we all know, fate works in funny ways sometimes and there is nothing we can do to change it.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

This is a story about boy meets girl, but you should know up front this is not a typical love story.

The "Boy" Scorpius Malfoy grew up in a house where love wasn't hard to find, but it was something he had to search for. The "girl" Rose Weasley grew up in a world where she was adored by everybody and it made her sick.

Most days of the year are unremarkable. They begin and they end with no lasting memory made in between. Most days have no impact on the course of a life, But the first of September 2017 wasn't most days.

The first time Scorpius set eyes on Rose, he immediately knew there was something about her. He may have been eleven years old and he may not have known anything about her, but he knew that he needed to become her friend. At the mere age of eleven what else was he to think?

The first time Rose was in the presence of Scorpius she overlooked him.

As the years past Scorpius and Rose weren't great friends, neither were they enemies. They merely co-existed. In the 7 years of schooling they shared, they barely spoke, but Scorpius continued to watch from afar.

Once they'd graduated Hogwarts, they both received job offers from the ministry. The August of 2024 found them working together in the same office in the department of law and enforcement, but nothing less was expected from two of Hogwarts brightest students.

This is a story of a boy who meets a girl. Detailing everything that went wrong in their relationship.

Unfortunately, this was all fate.

At least that's what we believe it to be.

* * *

**Hi! i knows its been some time since i wrote, But its 3 am and i had nothing to do and this kinda came to me. Tell me what you think. If you like it and want more let me know cause i think i know where this is going. **

**Im actually excited about this one. **

**lots of L **

**Marauderette ~**


	2. How it all Began

**Ok, This is the First chapter. I've actually had it ready since the prologue was posted but i had to check and re-check it. SHOUT OUT to my Beta reader Person (Yeah i know that sounds awkward :D ) Fishing in the Dark, who made me seem less incompetent (HA-HA i'm not Incompetent ) **

**Anywhooo. the text written in italic is a narrative... which is basically ME :D **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How it all began**

_One would think that the way this story began would be spectacular and a "firework" moment, but in reality Scorpius and Rose bumped into each other while getting coffee. Now don't get me wrong, it was eventful but not in a good way. _

It was Tuesday morning and Scorpius was tired. He had been awake all night going over some proposals that had to be sent to china as soon as possible. The boss thought Scorpius was the man for the job. Law and enforcement, although paid well could sometimes become boring and monotonous.

Coffee.

That's what he needed, coffee.

Scorpius got up, with his eyes half closed and walked towards the break area. But since he was tired and had his eyes closed and since he was confident that he knew the way to the break room by heart and didn't bother to open his eyes he walked right into Rose Weasley, who was pretty much doing the same thing.

_See what Scorpius Malfoy didn't know, was that he and Rose Weasley were more alike than he though, the only reason none of them knew it was because they barely talked to each other. Not out of hatred or awkwardness but due to the fact that there never came an opportunity for them to 'actually' talk_.

_So on this perfectly ordinary Tuesday morning Scorpius Malfoy bumped into Rose Weasley causing her to spill her coffee down her blouse. Rose began yelling at him, but Scorpius wasn't paying attention. He was looking into her deep blue eyes. Now, we all know how cliché it is considered to be lost in one's eye, but at that moment Scorpius Malfoy was actually lost and he was having trouble finding his was back. _

Rose Weasley, the ever so observant one, noticed the dazed look on his face, this of course irked her more, so she just stormed of leaving Malfoy standing there. Had he messed up already?

_Now let me tell you a thing or two about Rose Weasley. She was too smart for her own good, which caused her to get very bored at a young age. Her cousin Albus was her best friend until they started drifting apart when they got to Hogwarts. The reason why Rose Weasley was sick of being adored was because first and foremost she was a Weasley. Enough said. Secondly cause she was a genius, and that was considered an understatement. Mix all the elements of Rose Weasley together and you get a cynical closed off person, and she was fine with that. _

A Couple Hours later

"Finally" Sighed Rose Weasley as she got on the elevator. Today could only be classified as a bad day, first she had to re-do all the proposals sent back from Monaco again, which meant another sleepless night, and then Malfoy walked right into me this morning. Rose looks down at the huge stain on her blouse. "Well I can never wear this blouse again"

The elevator doors open and she walked out. She was halfway out of the Ministry when she heard her name being called.

"ROSE"

She turned around, only to be greeted by Scorpius Malfoy

"Yeah?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-Uh Umm I j-just wanted to apologize for this morning, I wasn't looking where I was going. So I'm uh- sorry."

Rose couldn't help but let out a laugh, the sight of Malfoy standing before her trying to apologize was too funny.

"It's fine, I mean I'd rather drink my coffee than wear it, but I'll live" she smiled and started to walk away.

"Umm How about I make it up to you?"

She turned back "Huh! How do you plan on doing that?" She asked smirking

"Gallantly buy you another cup of coffee of course" he replied like it's the most obvious answer in the world

Rose laughs "alright then. Tomorrow morning seven thirty at Jimmi's across the road"

_So that was that. _

_Now this cup of coffee had no other significance except that it marked Day 1 of their complicated relationship. The next 364 days were more eventful … Hopefully, but more on that later. Rose and Scorpius went to Jimmi's the next morning and had coffee and scones, except this time the coffee was drunk. _


	3. Day 292

**Hello there :) You have no idea how much the one Fav made me jump around. So, Thank you Death Awakener. :D Anyway, The Italics are the Narrative and the Bold/Italics is the Past. But i'm sure you figured that out yourself. **

**I've had this Chapter ready for a couple of days and thanks to Fishing in the dark's Awesome Beta-Ing It is ready for the world to see. Don't be shy. Tell me what you think Honestly. Reviews are welcomed. They're like Fairy dust and Santa Claus. **

**Read read readd... **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Chapter 2  
Day 292

"Where is she?" demanded Morgan, Scorpius' Friend and colleague.  
"I don't know" replied Lewis, Scorpius' Roommate "I called her 15 minutes ago"  
They both looked at Scorpius, who was throwing Plates on the floor. He'd been doing it since he got home. He'd started off with Glassware, and, once he'd run, out of that, he'd moved on to plates.  
Finally there was a knock at the door.  
"At last!" Lewis practically yelled when he opened the door.  
"I'm sorry," She replied "I was at work. But I came as fast as I could!"  
"He's in the kitchen. Help him please. He looks like he's just escaped a mental hospital." Morgan explained, guiding her towards Scorpius.  
"Hey Scorp." She addressed Scorpius. He stopped throwing dishes and turned to Ivy.  
"Why're you here?" He croaked.  
"I was informed of your spontaneous desire to ruin your kitchen, and was called upon the scene immediately. Why don't we sit down and you tell me what happened?" she asked.  
It took some coaxing, but eventually all four of them sat down at the dining table and Scorpius began to tell them the story.

_**A couple of hours earlier. **_

_**They were sitting in the dinner by Rose's place. They were there often talking and joking, sometimes they'd be there for hours, 'cause they'd lose track of time. **_  
_**This time was different though. Usually both of them had to fight to get their word in, but now Scorpius was struggling to keep the conversation flowing. Something was off about Rose, she was quiet, she wasn't smiling, and she was barely looking at him.**_  
_**"Rose," She looked up, "What's wrong?"**_  
_**"Nothing." she said unconvincingly. Even she didn't buy that. **_  
_**"Come on, you can tell me"**_  
_**She looked up at him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Scorpius knew what that meant. It meant bad news. So he braced himself. **_  
_**"I think we should stop seeing each other" **_  
_**"WHAT!?" Whatever he had in mind he certainly didn't expect that. "But why, things are going good. They're great"**_  
_**"No, it's not great, it's the same, nothing new. The same routine every day. Seriously, when was the last time we did something out of routine? It's been forever. I just think its best we don't see each other anymore. " **_  
_**"You can't do this. I have a say in this. We've been together for ten months."**_  
_**"But we've been like Harvey and Liv for months now."**_  
_**"Rose, Harvey Stabbed Liv ... 5 times with a kitchen knife. I mean, we've had some disagreements but I hardly think I'm Harvy vicious."**_  
_**"No! I'm Harvey!"**_  
_**"Oh, so I'm Liv?" **_  
_**She sighed, muttering "I'm sorry." and walked out. **_

That wasn't the last time Scorpius and Rose had a meal with each other. In fact they met on several other occasions. But, after this Incident, Rose Weasley had made her mind up. It was Scorpius' Job to change her mind. Now we will find out if he was successful, but that comes later. Much Later.

Ivy, Morgan, and Lewis Stared at Scorpius, None of them knew what to say. Both Morgan and Lewis then Turned to Ivy, staring at her expectantly. She finally piped up "Scorp, its ok. We'll figure this out. I mean, it's not like you were madly in love with her."  
Scorpius lifted his eyes to meet hers "I was as close to being in love with her as I could be. I loved everything about her. How do you expect me to be reacting right now?"  
"I know, I've always told you, your biggest flaw is that you get way into it, and you know I'll always be here to help you get out. Maybe Rose just wasn't for you. She was the lesson, not the blessing. People change, love hurts, friends leave, but life goes on. So let it."  
"Ivy I know your just trying to help, but don't you think it's too early to be giving me the inspirational speech? I mean this only happened a few hours ago." Scorpius pointed out, looking at his friend right in the eye.  
She laughed "Maybe. But just know I'm always here for you ok? Cheer up! Heart-break doesn't suit you very well!" She kissed him on the cheek, and got up.  
"I'll see you later, okay? Got to get back to the office. sadly."

_Galadriel 'Ivy' Ivory and Scorpius Malfoy had been best friends for a very long time, they grew up next to each other, and spent most of their youth together. (Doing the most absurd things.) The night before they left for Hogwarts they stayed in the den, their hide out, thinking and praying that they'd be sorted together. Once they got to Hogwarts they weren't disappointed, they were both sorted into Ravenclaw. For the next seven years, you'd rarely find one without the other. This of course created tension with 'could-be' Boyfriends and Girlfriends, but neither of them cared_.

Scorpius looked at his two friends, who were staring back at him like he was a ticking bomb.  
"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing." They both said quickly in unison.  
"I'm fine, you can leave."  
Scorpius got up, went to his room and didn't come out unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

**A/N: Read the Above. **

**Lots of L **

**Marauderette ~**


	4. Day 3

**I've had this chapter ready for two weeks. But i havent posted it, because i was away at ... UNI! HELL YEAH! Can i hear a WHOOP WHOOP?. So yes. i am excited. so who wants to know how this lovely chapter came to being? I'll tell you anyway... It was a dark stormy night (without the stormy) and i was bored, alone in my dorm room i had nothing to do except mess around with my laptop. so i got to writing and the words just kept flowing and they wouldn't stop.**

**That is why this chapter, is the longest one yet. WOOHOO! **

**Ok. Enjoy. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Day 3

"Guess what tomorrow night is?" Morgan sang as he entered his cubicle.

"Err... Friday?" Scorpius answered not looking up from his paperwork

"I said NIGHT, tomorrow night!

"Friday NIGHT" Scorpius replied.

"Har-har funny. No. Its Employee Appreciation night" Morgan said practically wetting himself.

"So what? Last year we had dinner, and we were all home by 8 o'clock" Scorpius deadpanned "They're never really fun anyway."

"Well you obviously haven't heard of where we're going tomorrow, because if you did, you'd be as happy an excited as I was"

"Ok, where're we going tomorrow?"

"KARAOKE BAR!"

Scorpius finally looked up from his paperwork. "Seriously?"

"Hell yeah. I love Karaoke Bar. Remember last time we-"

"You mean the time when you got shitfaced and sang a whole bunch of songs, started a fight and broke a bottle of Vodka on the bartenders hand even though you were aiming for his head? How can I forget?"

"When you put it like that it just sounds bad"

"You could say it however you wanted and it would sound bad"

Morgan just nervously laughed "you think I'll be allowed back in?"

"Don't count on it"

Karaoke Bar

_Morgan was officially banned from the Karaoke Bar. He was stopped at the entrance and sent away. Scorpius carried on inside because apparently he needed a drink. What he didn't expect to see was Rose Weasley in the Crowed. Usually only the men in the office ever came, But then again there were only 2 women, 3 including Rose. Scorpius being the ever so brave one walked up to her to strike up conversation. After two minutes of awkward conversing they went their separate ways. _

Scorpius sat at the bar, with his third whiskey and coke. He was bored, he'd been speaking to Frank and Bob (from the IC department), but they weren't able to form coherent sentences. Scorpius took a look around the room and saw Morgan, he turned back to the bartender ordered two beers and walked towards his table.

"Weren't you banned?"

"Yes"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to sing"

"I meant how'd you get in here?"

"Oh! The back door"

"Ok, here you go" Scorpius said handing Morgan the Beer.

He sat down adjacent to Morgan, only then did he notice someone sitting opposite him. Rose Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sounding rude

"Morgan came and sat with me. This is my table" she replied with her nose in the air

"Oh, sorry" he said looking at his beer bottle "where are the others?"

"Oh, they left, families to get back to and all"

"Okay" The next five minutes was a combination of awkward silence, awkward stares and probably a world record on the fastest finished beer.

"Okay, so I'm going to get another round of beers" Morgan said leaving the awkwardness behind as he headed to the bar.

Scorpius stared at Rose. Rose stared at Scorpius.

Suddenly the bar was filled with a very drunken off key version of Hey Jude. Scorpius and Rose both turned around to see Morgan up on staged with a drink in one hand and a mike in the other.

"We are going to get kicked out again" Scorpius said with his head in his hands.

"Again?" questioned Rose

_That is how Scorpius ended up telling Rose about the debacle of February 2024, this had Rose in fits for minutes. Scorpius looked at Rose and was mesmerised by her laugh. Now Scorpius believed in love at first sight. He believe in the BIG cliché, He believe that marriage was sacred and Divorce shouldn't be heard of. He was a Romantic. A very cheesy one, but a big one. _

_Rose on the other hand believe that nothing was left up to fate and destiny. Everybody made their choices, there was no such thing as Pull. If anyone had ever mentioned the concept of __**IMPRINTING **__to her she would have laughed for days. In simple words Rose didn't believe in Monogamy. Everything was casual. Always was, always going to be. _

After The story telling the conversation started to flow, they sat in that booth for hours, talking about schools and colleges and jobs and every little _detail_. Finally the topic of relationships came up, and what Rose had to say about relationships shocked Scorpius.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't believe in Love? At all?"

"Well yes, that's kind of what I'm saying"

"How can you not believe in love? It's Love for crying out loud. Haven't you watched any Disney movies?"

"That's not love. That Animation"

"It's animated love. The strongest kind of love there is"

Rose gave him a sceptical look

"The way Andy loved his toys, the way Nemo's dad loved Nemo"

"You don't know Nemo's dads name?

"Nobody knows Mr Nemo's name" Scorpius said giving her a superior look

"Marlin"

"You just made that up" Scorpius argued.

"I did not, you can check if you want to" Rose said pulling out a Mini. "But if I'm right you have to go sing"

"Fine" Scorpius agreed not one to back down from a challenge

"Not just any song, Girls just wanna have fun" Rose smirked

"That's ancient"

"I don't care"

"Fine"

Two minutes later….

"HA! I win. Go sing wittle giwl"

"Oh shove off" Scorpius growled, making his way the stage.

Less than a minute later and Scorpius' rendition of Girls just wanna have fun was floating through the club. Rose was laughing, but couldn't help but notice his voice wasn't that bad.

_I believe this is the day that everything started changing for Rose and Scorpius, this is the day that something clicked. But more of that to come, for now sit back and relax because this just might be a very long story. Maybe!_

* * *

**Aye Aye! how was it? let me know please. the forth chapter is already ready .. you want it?**

**REVIEW THEN. MUAHHAHAHAHAH..**


	5. Day 4

**Hello there! It's been long. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! :) I'm here, a year later*wink* with the fourth chapter. Let me know what you think. Updates are really late cause of Uni. This chapter hasn't been Beta'd **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 4

Day 4

_Walking into the law and enforcement office on Saturday morning, it was safe to say nobody really wanted to be there. Also, the coffee machine had ground through two bags of coffee. Hmm. Now I wonder why… _

The only thing Scorpius could hear, was the thumping in his head. He'd woken up in the morning thinking someone was banging on his front door. He was wrong. He'd picked the nearest, most cleanest shirt, out it on and set off for work, only to spend the next three hours with his head in his hands.

Yes, Yesterday was a very eventful night.

After he'd started singing karaoke, he couldn't remember much, but he'd managed t get home safe and sound and that was a good thing. No wounds, bruises or tattoos to mark last night.

He looked over to Morgan's desk to find him practically passed out. That made Scorpius, at least a little thankful. He, unlike Morgan, knew not to have every drink the bartender could mix up. For some reason watching drinks being mixed had always amused Morgan, which often led to really bad hangovers.

Next he looked over to the desk Rose Weasley occupied, to find it Vacant. Huh! She must have a really bad hangover to have not shown up to work Scorpius thought. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Rose walked out of the copy Room looking as refreshed as ever. Scorpius got up and walked towards her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" She replied looking slightly peeved.

"Everyone in this office is nursing a hangover, due to excessive and heavy drinking last night. I believe you were one of them, and right now I know for a fact that you should be drunk because we had 10 shots together. Your tolerance for alcohol cannot be that high" Scorpius said in a breath

Rose gave him an odd look "My tolerance for alcohol isn't that high, my head was killing me this morning"

"why isn't it anymore?"

"Gosh! You sound like you want me to be in immense pain or something"

"No, I just want to know why you aren't suffering like the rest of us commonfolk"

"Hmm… Alright I'll tell you"

"tell me what?"

"my secret to successes"

"Alright then"

She gestured for him to come closer, when he did she whispered

"ever heard of a Hangover potion cure?"

"OH BLOODY MERLIN! Why didn't I think of that?" Scorpius yelled.

"Because the men don't think. Look around and tell me what you see? MEN"

"Yeah! I'm starting to see that" Scorpius said looking at Rose. "So do you happen to have any of that lovely Potion?"

"Complimenting the potion isn't helping anyone Mr. Malfoy" Rose said in a mock serious voice

"I apologize Milady, Would you, fairest maiden of the land, happen to have any of the potion that would cure a poor fella of his midnight shenanigans" Scorpius said in his best Scottish accent.

Rose burst out laughing, "Alright, I'll get you some in a cup of coffee" she said walking towards the small kitchenette.

"Rose, you're a life saver you are" Scorpius said catching up with Rose just outside the ministry. "If I get a raise this month, drinks on me"

"I'll look forward to it" She smirked

Scorpius gave her his best smoulder and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Rose staring after him.

_Rose Weasley notices Scorpius Malfoy only good can come from this right? One would think…_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I have the next chapter ready anyway so ... yeah :)**

**Marauderette~**


	6. 2017-2023 (Hogwarts)

**Yes, i know. I'm absolute shit. I honestly have no excuse. But here, i hope you like this chapter. its a bit different from the others.. please let me know what you think. Okokkokokok! Reaaaad :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(2017-2023 Hogwarts)**

_As the narrator of this story, I feel that you need a little education on previous relationships between Scorpius and Rose. In fact, I plan to tell you all seven years' worth of relationships, as I believe you all have a right to know._

2017 saw Both Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley as first years in Hogwarts of course at the young age of eleven nobody would really expect them to be in any sort of romantic relationship, and they weren't. The closest Scorpius was to the opposite sex was his best friend Ivy and Rose had her cousin, Albus Potter. Of course nothing was particularly significant there as they were practically brother and sister to each other (Ivy to Scor and Al to Rose)

2018 had Scorpius and Ivy still best friends and still Scorpius' closest relationship to the opposite sex whereas Rose's life had changed. She was now best friends with Jake Thomas as well as Albus Potter. Although everything was completely platonic

2019 saw change in both of them. Reaching their teen years, and being rather attractive guaranteed them both attention from the opposite sex. They both loved this immensely and practically basked in the sunlight... But nothing serious happened, they were still too young.

On entering their fourth year physical appearance was what changed the most. Scorpius grew into his body, he grew a couple of inches and had an air of confidence, which was not lost on the ladies. Rose filled out, she was a women. He hair longer and she had discovered make up. This was the year that everything started. Both Rose and Scorpius had their first kiss, not with each other of course, but it happened nonetheless. Rose had her first boyfriend and her first break-up, not a tear shed. Scorpius choose not to get into relationships. He believe they were too much work, and right he was. All in all the year ended on a good note.

Fifth years went pretty much the same… both Rose and Scorpius became prefects for their respective houses. They both continued to date their way through their year (the word date being used very loosely) and once again not a single tear was shed by Rose. The same could not be said for Scorpius' 'conquests'. They of course both aced their owls, that was a given.

Sixth year was the year Scorpius Malfoy lost his virginity in a broom closet to the hottest girl in fifth year and five minutes later forgot of her existence. Rose Weasley on the other hand was not that giving, and of that I'm sure her father would've been proud. All in all sixth year was pretty uneventful.

Seventh year.. Boy was that an entertaining year. Both Scorpius and Rose had been vying for the head position and neither of them got it. They lost out to the female Ravenclaw prefect and the Male Slytherin prefect. It's safe to say when September first came around they were both severely pissed. But being ever the egoist they took it in what appeared to be stride… but truthfully wasn't. They managed to get through the year without being imprisoned for murder, which was a god thing.

_All of this happened in the seven years they both attended Hogwarts together. They had classes together and attended the same parties but not once were they put in a situation where they would have to talk to each other. Of course they knew of each other's existence and of course they both had reputations and of course Scorpius Malfoy secretly harboured feelings for the red head but they managed to avoid each other for their own very weird reasons. _

_It was definitely odd. But nobody ever questioned it and that is how they both liked it and preferred it wouldn't change. Lucky for them it didn't… Although in their own dormitories the other did come up in conversation a lot as they were both chased after... _

_But no we know one thing for sure. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were very alike and they didn't know it. That had to be changed … and I would be!_

_That's all for now. I hope you were enlightened._

* * *

**So, how was it? Leave you comments in the review box. you know you want to. tempting as hell. i know how you feel. **

**i'm thinking of doing a few other chapters like this.. **

**Ooooh! i changed my blog, yet again. its absolutely amazing. You want to know what it's called. i know you do ... **

**Love**

**Marauderette~ **


End file.
